sotdlfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Paths
Master paths are attained at level 7. They are either a specialization of a mechanic in the game, such as Corruption, polearm weapons, spell traditions or pretty much anything, or introduce an entirely new and powerful concept, much like Expert Paths do. Master Paths do not follow a category; each having specific purposes. Although presented in two broad categories in the core book, Paths of Magic and Paths of Skill, in other books, they are just listed in alphabetical order. In this page, paths are listed inside either Paths of Magic or Skill, according to their focus. They are also divided by the book they were released. Paths of Magic Paths of magic are specialized mainly in traditions of magic, improving them and giving talents related to it. Some of them are focused in other aspect related to magic. Shadow of the Demon Lord *Abjurer - Protection spells *Aeromancer - Air spells *Apocalyptist - Forbidden spells *Arcanist - Arcana spells *Astromancer - Celestial spells *Bard - Song spells *Beastmaster - Primal spells *Chronomancer - Time spells *Conjurer - Conjuration spells *Destroyer - Destruction spells *Diviner - Divination spells *Enchanter - Enchantment spells *Geomancer - Earth spells *Healer - Life spells *Hexer - Curse spells *Hydromancer - Water spells *Illusionist - Illusion spells *Mage Knight - Battle spells *Magus - Implements *Necromancer - Necromancy spells *Pyromancer - Fire spells *Runesmith - Rune spells *Savant - Magic *Shapeshifter - Transformation spells *Stormbringer - Storm spells *Technomancer - Technomancy spells *Tenebrist - Shadow spells *Thaumaturge - Chaos spells *Theurge - Theurgy spells *Transmuter - Alteration spells *Traveler - Teleportation spells *Woodwose - Nature spells Demon Lord's Companion *Alchemist - Alchemy spells *Demonologist - Demonology spells *Entropist - Death spells *Medium - Spiritualism spells *Mind Bender - Telepathy spells *Psychokinetic - Telekinesis spells *Seeker - Psychic traditions Demon Lord's Companion 2 *Cenobite - Soul spells *Invoker - Invocation spells *Legalist - Order spells *Metallurgist - Metal spells Occult Philosophy *Alienist *Annihilator *Anointed *Ardent *Beast *Blood Magus *Bone Collector *Builder *Chrononaut *Daemonhost *Dawnstrider *Degenerate *Devastator *Dualist *Eternal *Firebrand *Forgeborn *Ghoststrider *Graven *Indistinct *Inevitable *Librarian *Machinist *Mageblade *Mindwitch *Morph *Orb Master *Phantasmist *Phaseshifter *Plaguist *Puppetmaster *Reviver *Shade *Shroud *Skydancer *Soulbound *Spellmaster *Spellsinger *Spellsniper *Stoneheart *Taskmaster *Tree Shepherd *Trickster *Unchained *Void Thrall *Warder *Warmage *Watcher *Wavebender A Glorious Death *Cryomancer - Water spells *Seer - Divination spells Caecras *Mage of the Tower - Using powers from the Tower Arcane Exquisite Agony *Diabolist - Access to Enchantment, Fire or Illusion spells; corrupting spells and yourself Freeport Companion *Mystic Navigator - Navigating through seas using magic Power in a Name *Namer - Learning true names and making use of it Stolen Lives *Doppelganger - Improving Changeling abilities and using Telepathy spells Terrible Beauty *Beguiler - Fey spells *Keeper of the Flame - Fire spells *Muse - Creating an inspiration aura with magic *Spellweaver - Enchanting ammunition Paths of Skill Paths of skill focus in a specific mechanic in the game that isn't magic related or, at least, not something only related to magic. Demon Lord's Companion *Blackguard - Frightening targets and stealing their souls *Corsair - Agility, combat maneuvers and swift weapons *Martial Artist - Unarmed combat with skill *Reaver - Fearless berserker that fights unarmed *Sapper - Bombs and traps Demon Lord's Companion 2 *Fencer - Swift weapons *Halberdier - Polearms and staves *Sleuth - Perception *Tormentor - Inflicting the frightened affliction and taking advantage of it A Glorious Death *Skald - Inspiring allies through combat *Warrior Spirit - Incorporating a warrior spirit to improve combat capacity Exquisite Agony *Witch Hunter - Fighting against spellcasters Freeport Companion *Monster Hunter - Fighting monsters *Musketeer - Swift weapons and firearms *Pit Fighter - Inflicting damage to yourself to cause extra damage or granting the impaired affliction to a target *Sea Captain - Granting allies boons to attack rolls and challenge rolls to resist being frightened; sailing *Survivor - Unarmed strike and avoiding death Godless *Bone Picker - Salvaging *Daredevil - Overcoming challenges, afflictions and death for a risk *Gunslinger (variant) - An adjustment for the Gunslinger path in the core book to make use of modern weapons present in Godless *Pyromaniac - Fire and explosives Kingdom of God *Anchorite - Ascending temporarily and gaining epiphanies *Sin-Eater - Absorbing Corruption to gain temporary benefits Of Fire and Venom *Dragonslayer - Fighting drakes and dragons Riders of the Wind *Horse Archer - Bows and mounted combat Terrible Beauty *Cat Sith - Becoming a black cat that can curse others *Eternal Guardian - Protecting a single person with magical means *Harbinger - Ghostly maneauvers such as teleportation and ghost images *Morrigan - Manipulating crows and dooming enemies *Nightstalker - Stealth and taking advantage of shadows *Troll Hunter - Fighting giant enemies, especially trolls Tooth and Claw *Greater Skinchanger - Improving traits granted by the skinchanger curse